


The Wrong Way to Play

by quesschyun



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: (sort of), Desk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Takes place in season 5, This definitely edges into non-con territory so warning to be safe, Unsafe Sex, dirty filthy smut, this is all over the place but i just wanted to get it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quesschyun/pseuds/quesschyun
Summary: Diana Payne likes games. She decides on a way to spice things up with Nate... and an unknowing Charlie is seduced in the middle.
Relationships: Nate Archibald/Charlie Rhodes, Nate Archibald/Diana Payne
Kudos: 12





	The Wrong Way to Play

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely heads into some very murky dub-con/non-con territory, so PLEASE heed that and do not read if that makes you uncomfortable!! Consent and safe sex are extremely important IRL, and neither is pictured in this fiction. Again, **please heed tags and warnings**. 
> 
> This was kind of an exercise in writing some crazy smut, and it's a bit all over the place, but I wanted to try it out, so here we are.
> 
> Lastly: Ivy goes by "Charlie" the whole time in this, since it's basically her identity at this point in the season (like mid season 5ish).

"Nate." Diana pins him with A Look that Nate knows means trouble. "I want to spice things up."  
  
He lifts his chin. It was always hard to tell with her if this was going to be something fun or something awful. "What, having sex on your desk isn't exciting enough anymore?"  
  
Diana _hmms_ and stalks towards him.Her miles high heels click softly on the floor. She looks at him like she could devour him, and it sens shivers racing over his skin. She's a Greek goddess, come down from Olympus, just to make mortals her play things. His jeans get tight and he swallows as she leans close to his ear, hot breath tickling his skin.  
  
"I want you..."  
  
He shuts his eyes.  
  
"...to fuck Charlie."  
  
Nate snaps his eyes open. " _What?_ "  
  
She straightens. "And I want to watch."  
  
"Diana... excuse me, but haven't you just spent the last few weeks being jealous of Charlie?" Nate cannot believe he's heard her correctly. She has to be messing with him - testing him, or some shit. He's not going to fall for it. "You literally fired her."  
  
Diana crosses her arms. "True. I may have had a spat of the green monster... But surely you must agree that things have felt a little stagnant around here without her?"  
  
Nate shakes his head and gets out of the chair. "Things between you and me are never stagnant. Besides, Charlie blew me off enough times, she wouldn't do anything with me anyways - not after the way she left."  
  
Diana raises an eyebrow. "I'm sure you can convince her, Nate. You're very..." She looks him up and down, eyes lingering on his groin. "...persuasive."  
  
Frankly, Nate would be all over Charlie given the chance. It probably says something about him that he's even remotely considering it while dating Diana. But he almost had Charlie, more than once, until Diana drove a very pointed wedge between them and laid claim on Nate. He can't deny it's kind of mental but also pretty damn hot the way Diana wants him all for herself, which brings him back to the fact that it's very confusing for her to want _this_ now.  
  
But she's not blinking, not flinching. She has the best poker face known to (wo)man, but he's grown to be able to read the looks that flash in her eyes. He's seeing nothing but lust and mischief right now, and damn if that doesn't make his jeans tighten all the more.  
  
"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"  
  
"Tell me you don't think it would be fun. You get to have Charlie and watch me get off. Best of both, I'd say. A little change of pace."  
  
"Only if you're really, truly sure."  
  
Diana's sharp smile is all the proof he needs.

* * *

  
Charlie is definitely not in her room having a total existential crisis about the massive trouble she's found herself in. Jobless, still embodying the role of cousin Charlie, blackmailed by Carol, a thread away from having Diana destroy her world as soon as the whim strikes...  
  
And then, of course, Nate calls.  
  
"I can't talk to you," she says by way of greeting.  
  
"Please, don't hang up," he pleads, and she knows she needs to end the call, but something about his voice has her hesitating against her will. "I need to see you."  
  
"Nate, I can't - you know I can't."  
  
He sighs. "I know, I just... I miss working with you."  
  
Charlie smiles a little. "I miss working with you too."  
  
"There's still a box of your stuff here - it's depressing to see it on your empty desk."  
  
Charlie sighs and it's a mistake to offer, but she does anyways: "You can come by and drop it off whenever you want. I can't go back to the office."  
  
"Look, Charlie, I know it's complicated. But Diana is away at a conference for the weekend, and I'm kinda stuck here working on an article. Why don't you come by? I'll need a break, we can hang out, have some coffee, whatever. Office is empty, so nobody will rat you out to Diana."  
  
Charlie bites her lip and wills herself to say no.  
  
"Just for a little bit?" Nate pleads, and she knows she's lost. She just wants to see his blue eyes and incredible smile so badly...  
  
"Just for a little bit," she agrees.  
  


* * *

  
Charlie's been at the office for maybe 15 minutes when things escalate. Nate keeps shooting her these scintillating looks under his long lashes, and all Charlie can think about is the way he kissed her, the way she kissed him. She's aching to feel his lips on her, and she can't tell if he's doing it on purpose to drive her insane or if he's just being Nate. At least when Diana was hovering in the doorway of her office, glaring down at Charlie, it was easy to rebuff Nate. Or when she was distracted by Serena drama or Gossip Girl drama, she could distract herself from Nate.  
  
But this, this is too much - his hand on her knee (and oh God, she wore a skirt, what was she thinking, he's touching her skin and it's _searing_ ) and the way his gaze keeps darting to her lips. She knows Diana is on another continent, and she's never been that kind of girl, doesn't want to be, but... but...  
  
"Nate, I..." She feels like she can't breathe and she stands.  
  
"Don't go." He's up and his arm snakes around her waist.  
  
"Nate," she breathes, apologetic and pleading at once.  
  
He crashes his lips onto hers and she can't fight the fire surging in her veins. They kiss hot and heavy, and her fingernails scrape over his back. His hands wander down her butt, up her back, tangle in her hair. They stumble backwards and it's after a minute or so when Charlie comes up for air that she realizes Nate is leading them slowly to Diana's office.  
  
"Nate, what are you doing?"  
  
"C'mon." He tugs on her elbow. She tries to pull back - it's bad enough that she's making out with Nate at all, let alone in the office, and she's not going to do it in Diana's office, of all places. "She's not here, c'mon."  
  
"Not in her _office_ ," Charlie hisses.  
  
"Relax, nobody is here." When she she still hesitates, Nate cups her face in his hands. "She doesn't own me. I'm tired of her thinking she does and can make me do whatever she wants, however she wants. So I want you, in her office. Right here, right now. She can't own me, or you."  
  
Charlie swallows. She lets him kiss her, lets him lead, lets his tongue push into her mouth. She can't help picturing the fury that Diana would unleash if she knew. It should terrify her - this could be the moment, the move, that sends her world into collapse - but Nate's hands are inching up her skirt and she's against Diana's desk, and the idea of winning over the bitch... yeah, it's actually making her feel more buzzed and in control than she has in weeks.  
  
He clears a spot on the desk and she lays back, heart pounding. Nate pushes her skirt up to her hips, and slips her sopping wet panties down and off her ankles. He captures her mouth and she moans deep against him as his fingers slide in and out of her sex. He rubs and pinches her clit and when she starts to come apart, he lightly bites her neck. He pulls her blouse open, tugs her bra down, and captures her breast in his mouth, tongue sucking at her nipple.  
  
"Oh, God, Nate..." Her world shatters in the best way, and pleasure electrifies her.  
  
"You want me to fuck you, Charlie?" He captures her hands over her head, and his other hand slips down to play with her clit again. "You want me to fuck you hard?"  
  
Charlie cries out, wrapping her legs around Nate. "Yes!"  
  
"That's it..." Diana's voice comes from Charlie's right, and for a split second she thinks she's imagining it, but then Charlie catches sight of a flash red in her peripheral vision.  
  
"Diana!" Charlie gasps. She reflexively drops her legs and tries to sit up. Sickened embarrassment, shame, and guilt flood over her. Diana has entered the room - _when? From where? She's supposed to be overseas? What is happening?_ \- and taken a seat in a chair beside the desk.  
  
Charlie tries to sit up, panic mixing with shame. But Nate holds her fast, and he doesn't take his hand off her wrists or her clit.  
  
"Nate - " Charlie gasps.  
  
"Don't stop on my account," says Diana, and her voice is thick.  
  
Charlie can't comprehend what is happening, and tries to sit up again, push Nate off. Her heart is pounding in her throat. His grip tightens on her wrists and the other hand comes away from her to unzip his jeans.  
  
"Nate," Charlie whimpers, confused. "She's here - she's right - "  
  
"I know," he growls against her neck, and slams into her.  
  
"Good form," says Diana, and as she spreads her legs, giving Charlie a full view of the fact that Diana is not wearing any underwear, Charlie finally begins to comprehend that this is some sick, voyeuristic set up. Diana puts an immaculately manicured hand between her legs.  
  
"That's it," she says. "Let him take you, Charlie." Diana licks her lips and her breathing comes in quick huffs.  
  
Nate presses his body against Charlie, presses down. He plants burning kisses against her neck, and her eyes burn.  
  
"Nate," Charlie rasps. She has never felt more used, and betrayed. Nate slams into her.  
  
"You wanted me to fuck you," he says into her ear. "And she wanted to watch."  
  
The pressure is building. Charlie closes her eyes and tries to fight it, and suddenly he pulls out, and Charlie lets out a yelp of surprise. He releases her wrists and she has just a moment to realize he's done it when he's grabbing her hips, tugging her down the desk. She smacks his hand, smacks his chest, calls him a fucking bastard. He flips her, forcing her stomach-down against the desk.  
  
"Nate, you _fucking_ \- "  
  
"Shut up and take him," Diana bites out.  
  
Nate slams into her from behind, and Charlie lets out an angry growl as he holds her down.  
  
"Harder," Diana instructs. "Harder."  
  
Nate increases his speed, skin slapping obscenely against Charlie.  
  
It's wrong, everything is so wrong, but Charlie shuts her eyes, and her entire being is betraying her because Nate feels _so good_ , and she hates him for what he's doing and hates that Diana is here, and most of all... hates that it's turning her on to hear Diana's voice telling Nate what to do. Nate releases the pressure on her back and arms only to grab her hair and yank her up to him. One arm snacks up to her throat, and the other releases her hair and wraps around to pin her arms as he fucks her hard and fast. The sound of Diana fingering herself mixes with Nate's grunts and Charlie's moans, and Charlie comes seconds before Diana.  
  
Nate comes and lets her go. Charlie tips against the desk, legs shaky. She tries to fix her clothes, feeling intensely self-conscious under Diana's orgasm-dazed gaze.  
  
"You can go now," Diana says sharply.  
  
Charlie stares. "What?"  
  
"You're still very fired and very much not allowed in this building."  
  
Charlie's eyes burn with hot, shamed tears. She yanks down her skirt and grabs her panties off the floor. The worst part is seeing Nate tuck himself into his pants, looking hungrily at Diana and looking only a little bit sorry.


End file.
